


Puppy eyes

by Momoka_Rose



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Cute, Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, They get a pet, aaah im probably forgetting someone, eren wants a pet, jeans stubborn, modern au where everyones alaive and happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 13:48:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15220484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Momoka_Rose/pseuds/Momoka_Rose
Summary: Eren wants a pet. He just has to convince his boyfriend.





	Puppy eyes

It all starts on a lazy Saturday afternoon.

“Hey Jean,”

“Yeah?”

“You ever had a pet?”

“Maman used to have a pet corgi. Died of old age when I was in High School.”

“Ever thought about getting another pet?”

“Not really,”

“A pet with me?”

“They’re expensive,”

“We make enough together to afford one,”

“Pet’s are high maintenance,”

“We’ve got the space and I’m hyperactive enough to keep up with regular walks,”

“Don’t wanna deal with poop scooping,”

“I’ll do it,”

“Will the landlord agree?”

Eren huffs and relents.

~

The next time they’re eating lunch on the couch. Eren’s already finished and leaning all against Jean’s side. The T.V’s on but they’re minds are both elsewhere. Jean enjoying his lunch, and Eren…

“So the landlord said they don’t mind pets.”

“No,” Jean says. Eren huffs but is suspiciously quick to relent this time. Jean chooses not to comment on it.

~

“Annie and Mikasa got a kitten recently. It’s really cute.”

“No.”

Huff.

~

The next starts with an innocent suggestion.

“Let’s go to Rein and Berts this weekend. It’s been a while,” it should have been obvious, but he didn’t think anything of it at the time so he nods and agrees.

They go. Rein and Bert are delighted to have them. So is Polly, their Golden retriever. Rein sets up the barbeque and gets to work grilling. Jean and Bert settle down chatting amicably in the outdoor dining set with beers in hand. Eren darts off the moment it’s socially appropriate to do so and joins Polly rolling round in the grass.

After a long while of frolicking, Polly flops down on a defeated Eren’s belly, pining him to the ground. He sits up, trying to avoid her overexcited attempts to slobber over his face and turns to Jean, “Cute isn’t she?” 

“No,” Jean didn’t even look over. Bert raises an affronted eyebrow and Eren pouts.

“Well that’s harsh Jean,” Eren reprimands.

“The dogs cute, but we’re not getting a pet.” Jean sips his beer and ignores Rein and Bert’s shared look.

“You don’t have an allergy or anything do you Jean?” Rein perks up from the barbeque.

“Only an allergy to cleaning poop and house training,” He took another sip of his beer.

“You two have a yard don’t you? Could always have an outdoor dog.” Bert shrugs. Eren’s positively beaming at their support, but Jean isn’t appreciating being ganged up on.

“Like Eren wouldn’t let the damn thing in the house every chance he got,” he takes another sip of his beer, “I’m also allergic to spending money.”

Eren pouts, but his hands are still enthusiastically petted Polly as she slobbers over his face. Jean is trying to remain firm, and he thinks he’s being quite convincing. He doesn’t have to admit to anyone but himself how adorable he thinks his boyfriend is where he is being smothered by a giant fluff ball of a dog. Adorable enough that he could feel his resolve beginning to crumble. 

~

They are lazing at home together again. They’re sitting on either side of the couch with legs tangled. Jean’s scrolling through his phone, and Eren’s tapping away on his laptop.

“This one’s cute,” Eren mutters. Jean glances up from his phone. He’s staring at the laptop screen with a concentrated look, the one that makes him look angry, with the crease between his eyebrows and the little subconscious pout.

“You’re cute,” Jean says offhandedly. Eren looks up, glaring at him suspiciously and slightly confused, and sticks his tongue out.

“ _You’re_ cute,” he snaps back, but the quirk of a quick, cheeky grin lessens the biting tone. Jean chuckles then appraises Eren with narrowed eyes. He’s pretty sure he’s going to regret asking but… “What’re you looking at?” 

Eren blinks up at him, biting his lip. The crease between his brows disappears and his face becomes a picture of sweet and innocent. Too innocent.

He spins the laptop around to reveal what appears to be an animal adoption page. The page he’s currently on has a picture of a large black labrador, it’s wide puppy eyes staring up at the camera.

“No,” Jean says flatly.

Unfortunately this time Eren doesn’t give up there. He swings his legs off the couch, spins himself around and flops down into Jean’s lap. He ignores the little ‘oof’ sound he makes from the sudden weight thrown into his lap and immediately starts running through the entire websites list of adoptable pets. He seems to have several more sites open at the same time.

Jean wraps one arm around Eren’s waist as he returns to his phone, muttering ‘no’ to each new pet Eren brings up. Even Jean notices how each no he says grows gradually weaker, till he’s stopped replying all together. He drops his head to Eren’s shoulder, “I’m not gonna win this, am I?”

“Nope,” Eren pops the ‘p’ and moves on enthusiastically to the next adoptee on the list. Jean was almost ready to resign himself to his fate, but not quite ready to openly admit defeat. 

~

The weeks passed and Eren keeps shoving pictures of pets under his nose. He has taken to leaving print out pictures of pets lying around were he knows Jean will find them. On the fridge, the kitchen counter, his desk, even his pillow. Jean stops outrightly disagreeing, but he also avoids giving any committal responses. If Eren was getting frustrated, he was good at hiding it.

One dog in particular catches his eye. It’s a mix breed, looks like a cross between a cocker spaniel and a blue cattle dog. It has the long, slender nose, body and floppy ears of a cocker spaniel, though not quite as fluffy looking, and the blue black colouring of a blue cattle dog. It's an objectively pretty dog. Eren had left this picture by the coffee machine for him to find while making his morning coffee before work. Jean picks it up and carries it out with him, sipping on his freshly made coffee. He doesn’t see Eren on the couch, and he doesn’t see him perk up at the sight of Jean holding and staring at a picture. He barely notices his presence till he’s is leaning over his shoulder to get a look at the picture.

“You like this one?” He asks, voice pitched high and sweet. Jean shrugs but keeps staring.

“It’s an interesting mix. Pretty cute, I guess.” He throws the picture on to the coffee table and settles onto the couch. He continues to feign disinterest, and if Eren notices the side glances he throws at the picture every now and then, he doesn’t say anything.

~

Later that week, Jean’s tapping away on his computer at the kitchen table, enjoying the afternoon sunlight spilling through the window. It’s Jean and Eren’s day off, but Eren’s out having lunch with Armin and Mikasa. It’s their thing that they do sometimes. Jean doesn’t mind in the least, they are his family, but that doesn’t mean he doesn’t get lonely. The house is too big when it’s just him home alone. 

He plucks his glasses off his face and scrubs his hands over it. He’s been staring at the screen for a while now, finishing an assignment for work. He leans back in his seat and stretches. It’s really a nice day out, he probably should be outside and enjoying the weather.

The doorbell interrupts his train of thought. They aren’t expecting any visitors of parcels, and he’s tempted to ignore it, assuming itis salesman or something of the sorts. It rings again, followed by a voice, “Jean, open up I know you’re in there!” It's unmistakably Eren’s voice.

“And I know you have a key, or did you forget it again?” He calls back but doesn’t move. The silence that follows is suspiciously long.

“My hands are full,” Eren says, though his voice sounds off. Jean cocks a doubtful eyebrow but stands up to let him in. He flicks the lock and swings the door open, pausing at the extra set of eyes staring at him.

“Eren, why are you holding a dog?” Eren blinks up at him, looking somewhat bashful.

“Her name is Blue, and she’s ours. I signed her adoption papers this morning.” 

“What happened to lunch Armin and Mikasa?”

“Did I say lunch? I meant dinner, which is happening here cause we’re celebrating Blue’s adoption.” Jean’s face falls into a deadpan that Eren ignores.

“You mind letting me in? She’s a lot heavier than she looks.”

“Can’t you just put her down? She’d got her leash on,” he says as he steps aside to let the two of them in.

“She likes being held,” he pouts. She certainly looked comfortable from her place in his arms. She looked young, but was already quite big and awkward in Eren’s arms. She was half flopped over one shoulder, leaning heavily into Eren’s chest. Her ears were relaxed and she seemed perfectly content, casually scanning the room around her.

As Eren was walking to the middle of the room, Jean noticed the plastic bag hanging from his wrist. Probably stuff for the puppy. He shuts the door and walks over to take the bags before he drops either them or the dog. Blue lifts her head slightly to sniff at him when he’s closer, seeming mildly intrigued by his presence.

Eren smiles and thanks him before crouching to put her on the ground. She slides and flops heavily onto the ground. Now she’s no longer held, she perks up a little and inspects her surroundings more closely. Although it takes her a moment to move, once she does she’s suddenly all energy, bouncing around the room with her nose plastered to every surface. Eren follows her with a wide grin lighting his face. Jean hangs back, but watches them, mentally preparing himself for the weeks to come. He had an image to maintain after all. 

~

Mikasa and Armin come over for dinner that night. Armin is delighted and plays with the pup most of the night till she crashed on the sofa exhausted. After dinner, while their sitting in the living room playing board games Armin brought with him, Blue flops over Mikasa’s lap. Her ears are flopped at odd angles, and her tongue lolling out of her mouth as Mikasa runs her fingers over her belly. 

Jean was loath to admit the overwhelming feeling of _family_ the newest addition brought to the room. One day he’d concede. He was already a sucker for one set of sea green puppy eyes, he knew he wouldn’t last long against this new set. Especially when Eren — who is currently seated firmly in Jean’s lap with full cuddle mode activated — is smiling and laughing as brightly as he was at his family before him.

Their bed is full that night. 

~

“She’s not sleeping in the bed every night.” Jean said after the fourth day in a row of sharing his bed with two extra bed hogs.

“Why not?” Eren pouts.

“We can’t have sex if there’s a dog in the bed.” Eren laughs, lightly shoving his shoulder. Blue still sleeps with them that night, but she didn’t join them till much, _much_ later. 

~

Several months pass, and Blue is more than comfortable with her new family. Eren had admittedly been a little worried at the start, but despite Jean’s initial complaints he’d warmed up to her quite quickly. He’d been doing a lot of things he said he wouldn’t. Eren would find her playing with toys he knew he didn’t buy for her, no matter how much Jean tried to convince him otherwise. He’d spent time teaching her a handful of basic tricks and commands — like sit, lie down, roll and beg — saying it was only because he knew Eren was too impatient to do it right. He’d take her with him when he went for jogs, and had been surprising willing to help clean up after her accidents when they happened. 

Eren was on his way home after spending the day at work. The house is quiet when he gets back, the lights are all out. He thinks Jean must have taken Blue for a walk and not have come back yet, until he steps into the living room sees Blue’s head perk up lazily from the couch. He steps around to find her spread out on top of Jean’s chest while he had fallen asleep. 

Seeing her other favourite human approach, she starts wagging her tail frantically, her whole body shaking from side to side with the motion. She doesn’t stand up, but she starts squirming and readjusting her position, roughly thumping the flats of her front legs on Jean’s chest. The sudden commotion wakes him, groaning and mumbling as he wraps his arms around Blue to try still her. She flops over on her side, but she’s wriggling with her legs flailing, her tail still thumping loud. Jean cracks an eyelid open and his gaze lands on Eren standing a little off to the side watching with a soft grin.

“Welcome back honey, you have a good day?” His voice is low and gravely with sleep. Eren loves it. 

“Yeah, I did. You guys didn’t have too much fun without me did ya’s,” He grins and he sits down by Jean’s legs on the couch. Blue fights against Jean’s hold frantically and leaps up immediately when he lets go, feet sinking into the soft of Jean’s belly. Jean recoils with a winded groan that had Eren laughing as he takes pity on him and picks her up. 

Eren is laughing, both at the excited lapful of puppy and at his boyfriends sleepy grumbles about being wounded. He keeps laughing till said boyfriend sits up and silences him with a kiss. A soft sweet kiss, that has him melting and tingling to the tips of his toes. His favourite kind of kiss, till it’s interrupted by Blue when she decides she wants in on the attention, and licks over both their cheeks. 

As they pull away in giggles he wonders how long it would take to warm up Jean to the idea of getting a cat.

**Author's Note:**

> Their landlord is Hanji, and they totally don't care about pets :]
> 
> The dog is based on my dog, who is the cutest floppy pop. Googling the mix comes up with a lot of variety, but it can give you an idea. Blue cattle dogs are also known as Blue heelers or Australian cattle dogs. 
> 
> And thank you for reading! Not sure where I got the idea for this, but it's been sitting in my drafts for a while now. I've spent the better part of the last month trying to edit it till I was tired of editing and just wanted to get it out there lol. Thanks again! Likes and comments are always appreciated <3


End file.
